You Always Want What You Can't Have
by Aphroditie girl
Summary: How can a girl who is to tough for love show Nico she ABSOLUTLEY adores him?  Rated T for course language and later suggestivness.
1. Letters Home to Mommy

Chapter one: Letters home to Mommy

I walked slowly to the office; this was the part about getting kicked out of school I hated, going to the office after the fight or, the cussing or, the "behavior unbecoming of a girl in our care". I thought about what had gotten me here.

_I was sitting with Grover and Amanda. We were peacefully eating lunch when out of the blue Bitchy Ms. Prissy comes over and insults my boots. Now normally I would just flip her off and ignore her but these boots are the only gift my Father ever gave me they showed up at my front door on my last birthday. Creepy right? But anyways, Insults turned into slapping which turned into a fistfight and caused an ER trip for Dear head cheerleader prissy pants._

I slid into the only empty seat in the overcrowded office and began to sulk. I was proud of myself though; I made it a whole semester and a half this time. This was going to be my tenth school in the past 3 school years. I guess I just had a "fight or fight" attitude instead of a "Fight or flight" attitude. I was surprised that Mom could find any schools in New York any more.

"Ms. Jackman please step into my Office." My principal said with false kindness. I HATE fake people.

"Right away Mrs. Devil." I used my innocent voice and dropped into character.

"Do you know why you're here Thea?"

"Oh of course," my voice dropped slightly. "I really am very sorry! It was a HUUUUUGE misunderstanding. You see it started out when Ms. Dario insulted me and it just escalated. I never meant to hurt anybody, really I didn't." I said stuttering throughout (lying is hard you know).

"Well Ms. Jackman, We have a strict non-violence policy in school. And to not expel you could be called favoritism and we can't have that!" she said overly sweetly. **I'm not four Fucking years old Bitch!** ", SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I had stood and gotten into a fighting pose accidently.

"Just send the Damn letter to my mother, I'll go clear out my locker and return my books. Just one favor, can I go to my last Greek mythology class?" I almost begged for my class.

"Go to your classes for the day, your mother will be picking you up today." I didn't even bother to thank her I walked out of the office and headed to the only room that brought me joy.

"Hi Mr. Thorn!" I said uncharacteristically happily.

"Thea, is something bothering you?" Mr. Thorn asked seeing how weird I was acting.

" I got kicked out. Tenth time since sixth grade. I don't have anywhere left. And these monsters are chasing me, like the ones we learn about in class. No one believes me though, and sometimes when I'm not thinking about it I'll start to like sword fight with…. The air. Mom says it's like I'm in a trance or something." I looked at him expecting the look I got from Amanda. I didn't get it; instead he looked at me worriedly.

"Thea tell me something. Can you translate this for me." I looked at it and began to read it aloud. I looked up and finished saying it. It was something my mom had said at night when I was little.

"Mr. Thorn, why did you just have me read something my mother said to comfort me in Greek? What I had just said sunk in. I just read in Greek. "And When the hell did I learn Greek?" he smiled at me in that way where I knew what ever he was about to say was not going to make sense at all.

"It's the way your brain works. You know how you get into fights a lot and you have ADHD and dyslexia and you are chased by monsters. Your father is a god. " He looked at me seriously. "If I give you an address and the keys to a car can you drive there?" I stared at him.

"Mr. Thorn, I'm only thirteen! I mean yeah, I can hotwire a car too. You actually condone underage driving?" I was super excited. Normally adults laughed at me when I asked to drive or drink or anything remotely mature.

"Not exactly condone, this is a special situation. When you get to the address on this card ask for Clarisse LaRue, I think you will find her a good match of character." He handed me a business card and grabbed for keys.

"Thanks Mr. Thorn! But, keep the keys there's a car I want to take. I feel some angst towards a certain cherry red Ferrari owner. Oh and BTW can I stop by my apartment to grab some extra clothes and crap?" he looked at me thinking.

"I think you will be taken care of at camp, just go. Don't worry I just want you to be safe. Actually go get Grover then go." I dragged Grover out of the courtyard and explained our situation he didn't seem surprised tough. Go figures! Everyone knew but me.

On the way out of the school I grabbed my **My Chemical Romance**, **Paramore**, and **P!TD **CDs and my CD player. I went to grab my phone but Grover told my not too. We walked out and I hotwired Mrs. Devil's car.

We drove for a quite a while and came upon a hill with a large tree on it. "So do I drive in or do I walk in?" I asked Grover.

"Either." And so I drove up the hill and then I saw many cabins all so very different. A forest, a strawberry field, and a lake were also present. I had seen this in a dream.

I parked the car and walked over to the cabin I was the most drawn to, it reminded me of war, I liked. I knocked on the door. It didn't open, so I (being ever so polite) barged in.

"Is Clarisse LaRue here?"

"Who's asking?" a girl probably 16 years old asked. She had an "I'll crush you" look. She didn't scare me…much.

"Mr. Thorn sent me. He said I should come here and ask for you, Said something about a good match of character." And then she started staring at my head. I looked up and over my head was a glowing chariot. I know you're thinking that is not possible but it wasn't a real chariot it was an image. Then I looked at my clothes, I was wearing full out battle armor, my boots had been shined and I had a sword!

"ARES!" I screeched in Excitement. "My dad Is ARES! FUCK YEAH BITCHES!" Clarisse looked at Grover. And then it all went black.

_**Author's Note: Tell me if you like it. The main character is based off me so Please don't diss her. **_

_**DISCLAIMER! I only own THEA and any other characters I create. All others are purely the works of Rick Riordan!**_


	2. I Meet the Love of My Life?

Last time on You Always Want What You Can't Have…

"_ARES!" I screeched in Excitement. "My dad Is ARES! FUCK YEAH BITCHES!" Clarisse looked at Grover. And then it all went black_.

Chapter two: I meet the love of my life?

When I woke up I was in the living room of a huge house there was a boy I didn't know hovering over me. I sat up quickly wincing in pain. I was hungry, REALLY hungry. I stood up to find myself back in my skinny jeans and my loose fitting Ramones t-shirt. Mr. Thorn came trotting in. Wait trotting in? How the hell was he riding a horse? He was in a fucking wheelchair! Then I realized, he wasn't **riding **a horse he **was the** horse.

"Where the hell am I and why am I here?" I asked trying to rationalize the hallucinations I was having. Surely I was hallucinating… There's no such thing as a centaur!

"You are in the big house and you are here because Clarisse hit you over the head with the butt of her spear and you passed out." He shook his head. "And before I get the 'I'm-Totally-Hallucinating' speech. My name isn't really Mr. Thorn… I am Chiron Trainer of heroes." He looked at me with enough confidence I believed him.

"Can I like go now?" I asked as I stood shakily**. Damn it Clarisse, IMA KILL YOU**! I though bitterly. I fell over like a dumb drunk bimbo.

"I think you should stay here." Chiron looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine!" I stood up determined to make my way out of that room on my own. I walked, okay stumbled, out of the house and accidently bumped into a boy probably 2 years older than me.

"What the fuck?" he yelled. I looked up and was immediately in love with that face, that voice, that boy.

"I-I-I'm sorry," I looked at him and I could feel my cheeks turn red as the Ferrari I had stolen. My knees went weak and before I knew it I was being carried back into the big house. Chiron was looking at me in an 'I-told-ya-so" manner as the boy set me down on the same couch I had just managed to get off of. I had to laugh at myself I had just gone weak for a boy I didn't even know. "This camp is making me a wimp!" I laughed. Accidentally sharing my thoughts with the others present.

"How so?" The boy asked.

"Nico leave her alone I can tell by her flush that she is still unwell. Don't make her feel bad about it." Chiron scolded. He pulled Nico closer and whispered something. Nico smiled and laughed and then went to leave.

"Stay!" I begged. Now that he was here I didn't ever want him to leave.

"Why?"

"You seem like a cool kid I want to get to know you. I have music!" I smiled grabbing for my backpack that was conveniently next to the couch. "Paramore, My Chemical Romance, or Panic?" If he didn't like these bands he would be ruined for me.

"Surprise me." He smiled. I got lost in his smile. So hot. Gods I was becoming Aphrodite like. I stuck my Paramore Cd in the CD player and handed Nico an ear bud. As we listen I stared at his dark hair the way it was cut in such a classic bad boy style. The way his leather jacket fit. His profile, He was so handsome. I sighed without noticing it. He turned his head and our eyes met it was so magical I felt like I could die right now and be happy.

Nico's POV

The little girl I had caught falling over sighed and I turned to see her eyeing me like she was some Aphrodite kid. She quickly turned her head and blushed scarlet. It was cute how this scrawny little kid had a crush on me but She couldn't have been more than like twelve I'm fifteen I'd be a creeper and a cradle robber if I even thought about it. Plus Ares boys are over protective of ANY sisters of theirs. Not that I would mind but I would be dead within a week if I even thought about it.

"Is there any particular reason you were staring at me?" I asked trying to see how serious this little crush was.

"N-N-N-NOOOOOOOOO!" she screeched. Okay this was serious.

"You do realize I'm 15 right?"

"And you realize I'm 13?" she leaned over trying to kiss me. I pushed her off.

"A I don't even know your name and B ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?" I yelled at her. She began to whimper.

"My n-n-name is th-th-thea" she began to sob "Who would kill you?" she asked. Obviously hadn't met her half brothers.

"Your half brothers would kill me if I got anywhere near what I know you want. Plus you're moving way to fast." I didn't want to hurt her; she looked so fragile, so young, and unaware of what she would face in this life. She stood up and grabbed her backpack and CD player and ran out crying.

Thea's POV

I ran all the way to my cabin crying because I realized that Nico didn't see me as "Girlfriend" material. When I got there I stopped, I didn't have a bunk yet because I had never actually been in here claimed. A boy around Clarisse's age walked over to me.

"Who did it?" he looked at me sternly.

"Who did what?" I sobbed out

"Made you cry." He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Don't kill him!" I screeched in fear was this what Nico had been talking about? Was this boy I barley knew going to kill Nico because I was upset by his inability to see me worthy of his affection.

"Kill who? Why would I kill him? Just maybe talk some sense into him." He smiled devilishly. And fake punched me a couple times.

"Nico. I think I love him." I looked down sheepishly. I was such an idiot.

"Nico DiAngelo? Oh that sunofabitch! I'm going to seriously injure him!" He looked really mad. Oh crap I have just ended the life of the boy I love. Well there goes happiness.

"Don't hurt him!" I screeched. I couldn't let the love of my life get beat up by my oafish and super over protective half brother. "Lay one hand on him and I'll send the Aphrodite cabin in here to do their worst!" I threatened. No I wouldn't actually but it sounded like a promising threat. He looked at me probably expecting an 'Oh JK go beat the shit outta him'. He was gonna be waiting quite a while.

"You wouldn't!"

"That's how much I like him. Plainly put, I think I love him." He looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language and then he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook my.

" YOU ARE CRAZY! NICO DEANGELO IS A PLAYER AND BY MY BOOK YOU'RE LIKE A BABY SISTER. IF HE HURTS YOU, HE DIES!" Then he walked off leaving me to run off and cry.

AN: Not so tough now is she. How will she react to all this love and emotion and the stress of an over protective "Big Brother"?

Help me... If you have any ideas for how to progress hand em' over... Thanks!

ONE REVIEW! COME ON!


	3. Of Killing Older Sisters And The Whole A

_Last time on You Always Want What you Can't Have…._

_" YOU ARE CRAZY! NICO DEANGELO IS A PLAYER AND BY MY BOOK YOU'RE LIKE A BABY SISTER. IF HE HURTS YOU, HE DIES!" Then he walked off leaving me to run off and cry._

Chapter 3: Of Killing Older Sisters And the Whole Aphrodite Cabin

You know that really calm time before the head bashing, blood curdling, town-destroying storm? Well I guess that sums up my second day of camp…completely calm. Until of course you consider the fact that I was nearly killed by some Make-up wielding Aphrodite girls and Clarisse tried to kill me. But compared to what happened later it was nothing.

Chiron walked up to me I was trying to wipe off the gunk the Aphrodite cabin had piled on my face.

"You have been summoned to Olympus. I suggest you go get in the van." I continued to try and wipe away the 'make-up' more like face torture. "Now." He finished realizing I was still standing there. When I got to the van I found Clarisse and Nico also in the back.

"Can I drive?" I begged my older sister.

"No." She said bitterly. So what I dumped her in the lake when she tried to kill me with her spear. What was it called? Lamer? No Maimer but still. It was sooo lame.

"Bitter much?" I laughed at her. Harboring bad feelings much? I looked at Nico.

"Nico, can I drive?" he looked at me pleadingly. He could choose my wrath or Clarisse's.

"If Chiron will let you. Which I doubt." I gave him an attempted angry look but, oh those eyes.

"He let me steal a car and drive it from my school to camp. Why wouldn't he let me drive to Olympus? Wherever that is."

"Umm Let's see, you're thirteen, you tried to kill me, and you are wearing make-up." Clarisse butted in.

"Oh, I tried to kill you? I tried to kill you?" I shouted in anger. She had some kind of delusions of grandeur or something if loosing a fight meant I tried to kill her! " -hit-my-baby-sister-with-Lamer felt threatened when little old me threw her in the big bad lake." I taunted her. Daring her to mess with me. She hadn't met the sword I had found in my backpack. I doubt she would have wanted to.

"Um what did you just call me?" She slapped me in the face. "And what did you call my spear?" She looked mad. Good, if all of my work to make her mad hadn't done any good then I would have been pissed.

"Lamer." I looked at her with a smirk. I heard the approach of hooves. I began to fake cry. "Chiron, Clarisse hit me!" She glared at me. I could almost hear her call me a lair in her head… She had hit me; it just hadn't hurt all that bad.

"Clarisse now is not the time for bickering amongst siblings. I'm sure your father would be happy that you like to fight but you need to have good behavior for this council meeting. Zeus is in a bad mood, if you anger him you may very well end up as dust." Chiron looked at us seriously. Grown ups are so tense. I think the whole world could use a chill pill.

"Can I drive?" I asked keeping a straight face. Chiron made a thoughtful face, the kind adults give you when they are going to say no directly after you ask the question.

"No. I think not it is safer to let an adult or even Clarisse drive." I glared at him. Stupid adults to think they know better than you. And flaunting their ability to control you. Screw it, I will drive that van whether or not Chiron agrees is his choice. Clarisse smiled broadly.

"I'll drive." She smirked at me. Bitch. I didn't like this whole sibling thing…Siblings turned out to be a bad deal… Yelling at the people you like, trying to kill you, rubbing everything in your face. WTF, Why had I wanted siblings again? Oh, yeah because its so misleading.

"Ummm Chiron, how about I drive, I'm 15 and well I think there may be a blood bath if Clarisse drives. Plus I'm relatively sure Clarisse would be dead by the end of the ride if you let her drive. I doubt this kid," he pointed to me. "Does well in confined spaces for long times." He smiled in his pained way. I sighed with out realizing it. And when I came out of my day dream involving Nico and I and A flower filled meadow: I saw Clarisse glaring at me, Chiron staring at me, and Nico holding his face like he'd been slapped with the force of…of…of… something strong.

"Are you okay Nico?" He looked like he really was in pain. I was worried about him. Clarisse had that 'I didn't do it but I really did' look. I was going to kill her. I hope Dad likes catfights 'cause this was going to be a big one.

"I honestly don't care, just go." Chiron waved us off. Nico jumped into the driver's seat.

"Do you know what you're doing?" I didn't want anything bad to happen. He shook his head.

"Can I PLEEEEEAAASE drive?" He was a kid he would get it right? He made a face but slid into the passenger's seat. Yes! I slid into the driver's seat still warm from Nico's body heat. I loved the power I felt in the driver's seat. "Where exactly are we headed?"

Six hundredth floor of the empire state building." Clarisse was bitter again.

" You know Clarisse, bitter isn't a good color on you. Neither is Bitchy." She smiled falsely. I could almost read her mind. You, me, alley, NOW. Nico inserted himself into the conversation.

"Ladies. Ladies. Calm down; let's just get to the council meeting. The only thing worse than being summoned to a meeting is being late for said meeting." I smiled at him. Really soothing, Chiron had told me there was a high chance of death, and Nico just told me it was really bad to go to these meetings. Shit this family either had psychiatric problems or anger issues. Or both. I shut up and drove. Day dreaming the whole way down the freeway. I was basically on autopilot, one time down the route and I knew it by heart, I had passed the Empire state building on my way to camp. I thought about what Nico had said while we were in the big house;

"_Is there any particular reason you were staring at me?" He asked._

"_N-N-N-NOOOOOOOOO!" I screeched._

"_You do realize I'm 15 right?"_

"_And you realize I'm 13?" I leaned over trying to kiss me. Maybe it would be like those fairy tails where one kiss makes him realize I'm the one. He pushed me off. See life sucks, and then you die._

"_A I don't even know your name and B ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?" he yelled at me._

I turned to Nico just to look at him. But to my surprise he reached over and wiped under my eye. I touched where he had touched. Dammit. I was crying.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing." I looked away; he couldn't see me like this.

"Well obviously something is wrong. But if you don't want to share then you don't have to." Now I had to tell him. I felt like I was hurting him to keep it locked away.

"You know in the big house? When you yelled at me after I tried to kiss you. That's what I was crying about. But don't feel bad. I'm used to rejection. First my dad, then practically every school in New York, my mom resents me. It's cool though. I'm fine. I told you camp is making me weak. This is the most emotional I've ever been!" He truly looked sorry. "Oh and now I'm rambling." I giggled.

"Don't worry about it. Rejection by both parents and schools cross-country is normal for kids like us; to our mortal parents we're worse than juvenile delinquents and more dangerous. Our godly parents aren't supposed to interfere with our lives and well our brains are wired for battle, we have issues sitting still, paying attention, keeping out of fights, we are public school's worst nightmare…on steroids." Well that explains a lot. At least there was a reason my dad ditched me. I doubted my mom was looking for me, she probably thinks I ran away. In her own words I am 'a disturbed devil child, with no self control and no right to the air I breathe'. I LOVE my mom soooo much…NOT.

"Thanks for the advice Nico." I looked at the road ahead. "Approximately five minutes to time of estimated arrival. Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts." I said in my most stewerdessy voice. Nico laughed, really laughed, something I hadn't done in a long time.

When we arrived at the building I pinched Clarisse to wake her up. She woke up in a rage, kind of my fault.

"WTF?" She screeched at the top of her lungs, thank the gods the doors were still closed.

"We're here." I said in my most innocent voice. She glared at me. "Ya know if you do that to long your face will get stuck like that. Not that it doesn't seem that way already, as you always scowl anyways. You're going to get wrinkles!" I laughed because she made the stupidest face after that.

"Before you two start World War Three, Can we go now?" Nico joked. I looked at him in anger, I was trying to make her angry, and I couldn't stand her. I opened my door and "gracefully" got out of the van (and by gracefully I mean I managed not to hit my head on the sidewalk).

We must have been the weirdest group of teenagers the tourists had ever seen. I a tall gangly 13-year-old in a pair of combat boots skinny jeans and a sweatshirt (in the middle of May at 2:45 I might add), Nico a 15-year-old who not only was pretty much carrying me but, had a bad boy look, And my dearest darlingest sister a tall beefy girl with long hair tied back and plate armor. Yeah we are your average school-skipping trio.

"Key to the 600th." I ordered the man behind the desk.

"Why should I give it to you?"

"You have two daughters of Ares and a son of … of…" I looked at Nico.

"Hades" he answered.

"And a son of Hades to answer to if you don't." I smiled at him. He handed me the key.

"Don't loose it." We walked to the door and as it opened I got nervous. I don't like elevators, they make me disoriented. Nico had to push me into the elevator. He took the key and put it in some keyhole I had never seen in my many trips up this elevator. Odd isn't it how we don't see things we don't need. A button appeared for the 600th floor. The gods are hiding from the mortals… Adorable.

After about five minutes of annoying elevator music and going up I was just about to kill someone but we finally arrived at the '600th floor'. A girl who had a purple tint to her skin was looking at the doors furiously as they opened to reveal us.

"Where were you?" she was mad. "Zeus is not pleased that you are late." She frowned at the fact I was still leaning on Nico. Straightened myself out and acted cool. I was mad that she was judging me. We walked through an amazing little Greek city marble and gold. With gardens and trees and open porticos, this place was amazing. "And now in you go." She pushed us into a room full of large thrones, 12 to be exact. And there were 14 angry gods in the room.

I could identify most of them by what they were wearing. Zeus in the dark blue suit with rainclouds and lightning bolts. Hades in a black suit (he looked like the head of the mafia). Poseidon in a pair of swim trunks and a Hawaiian shirt. Hestia in a loose fitting dress (and sitting by the fire). My dad in armor (and a scowl like my sister's). Hera sitting pretty in a white Chilton-like dress. Aphrodite Covered in make-up wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black cut off band tee with a pink tank top underneath. Demeter in a pioneer-like dress the color of wheat. Hephaestus wearing a greasy mechanics jumpsuit. Hermes looked like a fashionable postman. Dionysus was wearing flare jeans with leopard print down the sides and he looked beyond wasted. Artemis was wearing a silver Jacket and a pair of jeans (And glaring at Nico). And of course by process of deduction I could see the only Goddess left on the room was Athena and the only god left was Apollo.

"My lords and ladies, why have we been summoned to Olympus?" I just got glared at. Oh! The suspense is killing me. NOT.

"You've been summoned because Hades is angry at you little missy. And Nico well Nico can deal with me later. As for your sister… She is in more trouble than you two combined." My dad answered. Thanks Dad! Again, sarcasm, oh the beauty.

"What did I do?" Clarisse asked angrily. What did she do? WHAT DID SHE DO? I could write a novel on what she did. I glared daggers at her. She could go rot in the fields of punishment for all I cared.

"We will talk about you later. You can go sit outside for now." Aphrodite said cheerily as she glanced at Nico and me. Oh great, she's the one toying with my emotions. I'll kill her; I mean she'd technically my step mom and she looks like she's expecting again. Great a hormonal goddess who thinks she's helping me by making me like a boy. This is going to end well! Clarisse stormed out and I heard something about where to stick multiple things directed at Aphrodite in Greek. Smart! On a mountain full of GREEK gods curse at them in GREEK. She sure is a thinker!

"What'd we do wrong?" I walked up to Aphrodite and began to stroke her very subtle baby bump. She blushed and nodded as all the others gasped. Hephaestus glared and dad Smiled proudly. I scowled at him. Nico walked up to me and pulled me away from Aphrodite who looked unhappy that's she'd been told on.

"You, you little minx are trying to seduce my son." Hades stated. He looked angry. Very, very angry. I shrugged, OH dear poor little me here to steal Nico's virtue. Gods save the king!

"Talk to your nephew's little play thing." I glared at him. Aphrodite glared at me. All the gods were tired of her antics I could tell by the looks they shot her. Hades glanced her. She was giggling like a schoolgirl.

"LEAVE!" he yelled in annoyance and I took that as an order. As I walked out of the council room I waved Clarisse in. She gave me the evil eye as I walked past. While she was in there I heard a LOT of yelling and she came out looking beaten and bruised. Nice and I were summoned back into the council meeting. My father had an annoying smile (or smirk) on his stupid face. I was glad I hadn't known him as a child; he would have ruined my childhood. I put on a fake smile.

"Yes father?" I asked ever so underminingly. He looked at me as if sizing me up. I leaned on Nico just to get on everyone's nerves and because it felt nice.

"Young lady respect your father!" he said roughly. "Neither Hades or I are happy about this," he scowled and pointed at me leaning on Nico. "But if my darling girlfriend wants it has to be." he sighed. Hephaestus growled.

AN:sorry but I am soooo stuck on this it isn't funny so i am ending it...:(


End file.
